


The Crusaders

by Moon_In_The_Stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angry Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, College, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_In_The_Stars/pseuds/Moon_In_The_Stars
Summary: Several years ago, the government found a rare genetic that has the ability to give people supernatural abilities. There were several tests and experiments on enhanced people, however, the tests were seen as inhuman, causing about end to the experiments. But Roman King doesn't have time for such conspiracy theories. He just wants to woo that hot emo he dorms with while Patton adjusts to city life with the help of his BFF Logan. While also balancing their superhero lives with their college homework, ya know, the usual





	The Crusaders

**The Crusade**

 

_The Prince_

    Abilities:

  * Pyrokinesis
  * Super Strength
  * Ability to survive without oxygen



    Weapons:

  * A Samurai sword



    Notes:

  * Founder of the Crusade
  * Most recklase of the group
  * Claims responsibility of all damage done during missions
  * Appears to be the youngest member
  * Uses brute force to win battles



    Danger Level: 7.5/10 (Doesn’t show any signs of rebellion, however, does seem to be the one to crave the most freedom of the group, and also simple minded. Very useful; Remain on surveillance)

 

_The Hunter_

    Abilities:

  * None



    Weapons:

  * Robotic Javelin
  * Robotic Spear
  * Explosive projectiles
  * Other inventions



    Notes:

  * Most responsible of the group
  * Tech Savvy
  * Uses tactical thinking and traps to win
  * Tactician of the group
  * While not physically the strongest, appears to use wit above all things



    Danger level:5/10 (Doesn’t crave any sort of power and actually seems to enjoy enforcing the laws, yet cares for Bluebird more than capturing villains. Can be very useful; Keep on watch)

 

_Bluebird_

    Abilities:

  * Bird Wings
  * Healing abilities/regeneration
  * Animal communication



    Weapons:

  * Hammer (developed by The Hunter)



Notes:

  * Most sympathetic
  * While presumed to be the oldest, acts like a child
  * Seems reluctant to use physical force to take down enemies



    Danger Level: 2/10 (Not very rebellious, follows the New Law Decrees, and very empathetic. However, does whatever The Hunter asks. Might be useful; Continue studies)

 

**Xanthe Serpents**

_Deceit_

Abilities:

  * Manipulation/Mind Control
  * Shapeshifting
  * Umbrakinesis
  * Can go invisible/make others invisible



    Weapons: _none_

    Notes:

  * Very manipulative
  * Leader of the Xanthe Serpents
  * Murders any goons he deems ‘unworthy’ to work for him or that have failed him
  * Kills for sport/fun (?)



    Danger Level: 0/10 (Already decided)

 

_Anxiety_

    Abilities: _Specific Details Unknown_ (Involves manipulation of matter(?))

Weapons: _None_

Notes:

  * Seemingly second in command
  * During fights, will move civilians out of the way
  * We believe we know his identity
  * His brother is under surveillance
  * College student



    Danger Level: 10/10 (Very dangerous; Must be kept on watch at all times

 

_Sleep_

    Abilities:

  * Sleep Inducement
  * Can enter/control dreams
  * Ability to create hallucinations/illusions
  * Can paralyze whomever he wishes



    Weapons: _None_

Notes:

  * Very sarcastic
  * Ironically, very lazy
  * Caring towards Anxiety
  * Doesn’t really try to hide his identity (Believed to be Remy Arien)
  * Also Deceit’s right hand man



    Danger Level: ?/10 (Very mysterious when it comes to his beliefs)

 

**Conclusion:**

_The Crusaders will need much time to be convinced, including Anxiety (Possibly Sleep as well). Deceit has already made a decision and will most likely agree in converting his group. As of the 25th of January, we have begun preparations for Code Parallel if there are any signs of rebellion. BEGIN OPERATIONS IMMEDIATELY. Subject Iris must be brought back for testing._

_Operation N.L.C. has now begun_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading, hope y'all enjoy the future chapters


End file.
